


surprise!

by seoraebang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Porn with Feelings, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoraebang/pseuds/seoraebang
Summary: Johnny meets the brightest boy ever. Totally irrelevant from that, Johnny, the alpha who's never done a single wrong thing in his life, gets kidnapped, and it might just be the best thing that's ever happened to him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komorebi4223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/gifts).



> Hello first of all THANK YOU @komorebi4223 for prompting this! I had actually written a hyuckil for this, but it's a rare ship, and I wasn't so sure of myself so I had to change it in the last two weeks. I'm very happy with this piece, though, and I hope I did your prompt justice!
> 
> This is unbetaed and finished off at 5 am, so please excuse any mistakes. If I forgot to tag somethign, please let me know, too! I'm not very good with tagging, unfortunately.

Today's not a really good day for Johnny's business. Normally, at 9 am, his shop would be overflowing with caffeine addicts, such as himself, but his customers are rare and in between. Bad days always do happen, and judging by the rain pouring outside, he thinks he should've seen it coming, no one would go outside in this weather on a weekend, and if they do go to their jobs, it's likely for them to be settling for office coffee. It's fine, though. His shop is cozy, and in times like this, he can be alone with himself, and reading behind the counter.

The rain doesn't seem to be slowing down even when the clock hits 3 pm, and it’s when he decides to close the shop. No one has come for a while. Just as he’s about to turn the ‘open’ sign to a ‘closed’ one, he sees a young man run across the street, and open the door instead.

Huh. That’s interesting.

“I’m so sorry,” the boy offers an apologetic smile. “Are you open? Please say yes, I could kill for a warm cup of tea.” He’s dripping wet, and Johnny nods mindlessly. “Sure, bud. You’re so wet though, why don’t you sit by the heater?”

The boy— Hyuck, as he introduces himself, is a sweet omega who looks all shy and kind. He’s easy to talk with, too. Very talkative, and pure. Johnny easily relaxes, and soon enough, he tunes out the sound of the rain enough to get lost in the conversation.

Hyuck easily becomes a regular in Johnny’s shop. His bright smile makes people around him relax, and he’s such a moodmaker, it’s amazing. Sometimes, he hangs around past closing time and helps Johnny tidy everything up, and time flies by just so fast when Hyuck is around. The boy is a literal ray of sunshine, and he never ceases to make Johnny crack up a grin or two. Even some of his older customers ask for the boy when he’s absent, and Johnny finds that endearing. Hyuck had integrated into his life in an amazing way in a matter of mere months. Now, his coffee shop smells like honey and sun on his skin; along with his own musky scent. The alpha can’t even remember how dull it was before Hyuck came around.

* * *

It’s another rainy day without Hyuck present, and Johnny feels gloomy now. The boy has this big project he’s been working on— he kept talking about how everything was ready, how wonderful it was going to be, oh, Johnny was going to just _love_ it when he saw it! However, that was about everything Johnny could get from Hyuck before he disappeared for several days, leaving Johnny curious. Thankfully, he has his shop to keep him busy— though not in days like this. Barely any customers visited, and while Johnny is financially stable enough to not mind a one or two quiet days, he’s still bored out of his mind. Hyuck isn’t answering to his texts, either.

He’s reading at the back of the counter, figuring he might as well spend his time productively, when a loud thud sounds despite the heavy drops of rain from outside. Johnny shudders. For whatever reason, he’s not feeling too well in his gut, as if something bad is about to happen. The alpha has learnt to trust his wolf after years, but aside from the rain, nothing seems to be going wrong.

Maybe it was a cat, he reasons. Probably that’s the case. There are lots of stray cats around this neighbourhood. Actually, he can just get up and check on them. The rain must be hard for the tiny ones.

Nodding to himself, convinced, he gets up and slowly makes his way to the back of his shop after warming a little bowl of milk. He opens the door, places the bowl to the side, then sticks his head out to see if there’s any cats loitering around— and then it’s all black.

* * *

Johnny can smell an omega upstairs. It’s too distinct, he can’t make it out, he can’t distinguish it, but he knows he smells one, and this makes everything even more complicated. What the fuck? Did the person who kidnapped him send an omega? To do what? Seduce him? Take revenge? For all he cares, Johnny led a rather normal and low life, not really messing around with other alphas’ omegas, or offending any betas or omegas. He’s not someone who lets his second gender rule his life, and he likes to think he did a good job being a kind person. Literally who would try to take revenge on him?

As the scent gets stronger, he can distinguish bits of familiarity— the smell of honey is what hits first. The smell of a sunny day. The smell of chai latte—

Johnny frowns underneath the blindfold. What’s Donghyuck doing here? Did they bring him too— did they also kidnap him? For what? Is it because he’s been getting close with Johnny..? The idea of getting in danger because of someone’s possible dumb misunderstanding is one thing… But bringing his friend into this is taking it a step too far and Johnny can feel his blood boil.

The door opens and Hyuck’s smell overflows his depraved senses. He doesn’t feel harmed— there isn’t any fear or pain in his scent, and Johnny exhales a sigh of relief. “Just let him go!” he calls out blindly. He can’t smell anyone else, but then again, he couldn’t smell anyone else when they knocked him out either. He ignores how he can’t sense anyone else. “Hyuck has done nothing! Whatever you want from me— we can negotiate, just let him go!”

There’s a pause. Johnny’s already holding his breath. He doubts they’ll let his _friend_ go, but then again, it’s not like they seem too cruel. Johnny isn’t even hurt. Not that he needs to be physically in pain to dislike this situation.

“I thought you’d love my little surprise,” Johnny hears, and his heart skips a beat. That’s Hyuck, and Johnny can practically see the pout on his lips.

What?

“Hyuck— what’s happening?” He asks, confused. “Who’s making you do this?”

“No one,” comes a gentle reply, as if the omega is trying to calm Johnny down. Johnny, however, does not want to calm down, not right now. He wants to get Hyuck out of here and go back home and make sure the omega isn’t harmed. He never thought he’d be a territorial alpha yet here—

Hyuck is his _friend,_ Johnny reminds himself. Not his _omega._

“I brought you here on my own, to play a little, Johnny. It’s fun, isn’t it?”

There’s a gradually increasing weight on Johnny’s thighs, then he’s hit with another wave of Hyuck’s smell. Happy, it makes Johnny think, Hyuck’s genuinely happy, and that’s not something that’s replicable. There aren’t any chemicals that can truly imitate the way a wolf actually feels, and right now? Right now, Hyuck smells happier than even the times they close the shop together and laze around for a whole hour, with Hyuck’s legs draped over Johnny’s thighs.

Johnny’s so fucking confused, but he’s slightly calmer. Hyuck isn’t hurt, that’s something. Now— he just needs to figure out the rest.

“That’s a good boy,” Hyuck coos. “Calm down, Johnny. No one’s going to harm you— or me. I just want to play.”

_What the actual fuck?_

Johnny wants to say something, probably ask more questions, but Hyuck grinds down before he can manage to utter a single word, and the alpha _blanks out._ His fingers curl into a fist despite the restraints around his wrists, and the existence of the blindfold is maddening. Now, Johnny’s never been the kind of a person who let his lust control his actions, but it’s Hyuck and Johnny is so fucking confused right now and he doesn’t even know why he’s turned on. Not that Hyuck’s someone that can’t turn Johnny on but— He should be terrified instead, no?

This is all too confusing, and Hyuck’s lips hovering over his neck, his breath hitting his skin does not help at all. He still can’t understand what’s happening, but he can’t sense any other presence, and he doesn’t feel… threatened, not right now.

Johnny would be lying if he said he never imagined this. But Hyuck has always been a friend. A flirty one, yes, but Johnny could never be sure whether his feelings were returned or not, so he never really made any move. Combined with his impossible self control, it’s easy for Johnny to ignore his feelings all over.

_Feelings._

This is, genuinely, not the right time to have such an inner reveal.

Johnny grunts under his breath when Hyuck’s lips brush against his collarbone, accidentally, he likes to think. His mind is pulled back from the deep thoughts he’s having, and instead, lingers on the tingling feeling on his neck. But Hyuck doesn’t stop. He’s always been bold, and now he’s bolder than ever. The brush of his lips turn into firm kisses against Johnny’s neck, and the alpha involuntarily tips his head back; as if to bare it open.

Alphas do not bare their necks open. While Johnny’s pride screams, he literally can’t care less. It’s not like he’s submitting. Johnny might not be a traditional one, but he’s still an alpha, and he wouldn’t ever submit to an omega. They’re just playing around, he reasons, and Hyuck must’ve pulled a prank on him by… kidnapping him. That’s literally it. The omega has always been playful and this isn’t any different from the time he swapped the sugar and salt before Johnny’s morning coffee. Yes. That’s it. Just like how he couldn't even frown back then, now he can't fight back as Hyuck's hand slides behind his nape and harshly tugs his head back as if Johnny didn't reveal his neck enough. Then, straddling once more, the younger slides further down, tilting his head, before he starts nibbling on the tender skin.

Johnny can barely swallow. If he was to leave a mating mark on Hyuck, it would be in the exact same place Hyuck is toying with right now, and the alpha has a feeling that it's not a coincidence. Yes, Hyuck has never been like a traditional omega, neither was Johnny a traditional alpha, but his mind can't fathom how Hyuck thinks he can do that. That's _not_ for any omega to do. Omegas don't— _can't_ leave mating marks. "What are you doing?" he gasps quietly, speaking directly into the omegas ear. His voice is lower than usual, both because he's turned on, and because he's still taken aback and waits for Hyuck to pull back.

Instead of answering, the omega gives an experimental, soft bite.

Johnny growls underneath his breath and clenches his fists one more time. _Enough._ "Back off, omega," he orders, albeit clumsily, for he's never attempted to actually use his secondary gender like this. There's a soft, honey dripping laugh ringing inside the room. "My big, strong alpha thinks he has a say in this," Hyuck coos once more, then pulls back, purposefully straddling Johnny's lap. "Shouldn't you be happy with what I'm already giving you, and let me make you my bitch?"

Excitement drips from his voice.

He's _not_ joking, Johnny realizes, horrified.

Hyuck's never been a traditional omega, yet never once Johnny thought this was the case— that he would— Johnny chokes on his own spit.

"That's not how it goes and you know it, Hyuck. Untie me already."

There's a pause. Hyuck twirls his fingers on the short hair of Johnny's nape, then clicks his tongue. "I don't think I will. Finally got myself the perfect alpha to mold into whatever I want, why would I let it go?" He giggles. He _giggles,_ Johnny thinks, as if he hadn't kidnapped an adult, sat on his lap, then spoke of such vulgar things. Johnny would still somewhat understand it if it was another alpha— some did swing that way. Not that Johnny judged. But this was blasphemous right now.

"Lay back and enjoy it. If you behave well, I'll give you a reward," Hyuck promises.

His lips latch back onto Johnny's neck, now carelessly kissing, sucking, grazing his teeth. The alpha can't do anything but grunt every now and then, and his body wonderfully betrays him, throbbing inside his pants. He can't stop panicking over the _bite,_ God, how would he even explain that? How would he _live_ with that?

Yet Hyuck seems to spare him, and travel south instead, quick fingers undoing Johnny's shirt as his trail of kisses and hickeys follow suit after. "You want it," Hyuck claims, then rests one hand on the very visible (Johnny imagines— he's not exactly small, after all) bulge in his pants. "Look how eager you are!"

"That— I can't—"

Johnny genuinely wants to protest, yet Hyuck is undoing his belt right now and suddenly, the alpha's cheeks are red. It's not like this is his first time, not at all, but Johnny realizes he _wants_ Hyuck to be pleased. He should be, after kidnapping and now attempting to have sex with him, the alpha tries to reason, but there's this undeniable need to know that his size is to his omega's liking. There's a hum, and Johnny holds his breath.

Now he's only in his underwear, pants pooling on his ankles with a little bit of squirming from them both, and Hyuck's still not saying anything. It's not like Johnny can see him, either.

Eventually, he can't stand the silence. "You… You don't like it?" He asks quietly.

He can feel Hyuck shuffle around, then he feels a _gentle kiss_ on his tip over the fabric, and the alpha exhales the breath he's been holding. "Of course I like it, pup." Hyuck supplies. "Especially the part where you need my approval. How adorable of you, my _alpha."_

Something inside Johnny twitches at the title along with his cock, _my alpha,_ Hyuck said. Johnny's very well aware that it's another part of his mind games, but he can't deny how pleasant that is. _His_ alpha, he repeats in his mind, misplacing the emphasis on the word.

"Might even let you knot me," Hyuck adds, and Johnny's back to growling, his scattered thoughts leaving his mind. Knotting Hyuck— His member twitches one more time under the other's hand, and that's when Hyuck gets off. Johnny can still feel his presence.

Suddenly, his underwear is yanked down, meeting his pant's demise. He's sitting there, bare and throbbing and still bound by these stupid restraints, and it's not distracting enough, now there are _warm lips_ around his member and Johnny draws out a loud, lazy moan, buckling his hips up unintentionally. It makes Hyuck pop the member off, then flick the tip mercilessly. "Fucking behave, mutt. Don't you dare do that again."

It's not like Johnny's obeying… He simply has no other choice right now. He has no idea of what's even around him— as much as it hurts his pride to admit, Hyuck's in an artificial charge right now. So he stays still, and has to settle for squirms and soft moans instead.

Hyuck's doing wonders. His tongue keeps lapping at the tip, and his palm strokes what his mouth can't reach. There's this point where he relaxes his throat, sinks down completely, and drools all over Johnny's balls, and Johnny's thighs start shaking with pleasure. "Please Hyuckie—" he gasps. He's not sure what he's begging for. And Hyuck doesn't indulge, either ways, just pulls back and then _spits_ on the cock that's just been in his mouth. Johnny can't even get angry. His mind is too clouded with pleasure as he whines. "Please more—"

"Patience, mutt." He promises.

There are a few seconds he's completely absent, and as the smell of honey fills the room completely, Johnny figures out he's undressing. It's so sweet that alpha is left drooling. He wants to bury his head down Hyuck's ass and lick the slick off of his ass directly and he feels like he can murder if he's denied that pleasure.

However, the omega has other things in his mind. He climbs back over Johnny's thighs, then slowly sits over his member, taking it inside. Johnny immediately starts thrusting up, overwhelmed with the tightness engulfing him, yet he's stopped with a palm over his neck. "Don't you dare even breathe before you get my permission," Hyuck warns, tightening his hand. Suddenly, Johnny can't breathe.

It has to be a fucking joke.

But Hyuck doesn't release his hold, and first, Johnny grows uncomfortable, then he grows desperate. "Anything," he chokes out. "Please let me— Hyuck I can't—"

"Good boy!" Hyuck praises, then lifts his hips slightly to bounce back down after he grants Johnny oxygen. "Now, if you wanna cum… I won't let you, unless you're begging me to bite you and allow you to cum inside. Deal, big boy?"

"Fuck off," Johnny spits, with a sudden courage.

In contrast to the walls tightening around his member, there's a sharp slap against his cheek. It definitely stings. "I won't ask for a third time, and you will lose some privileges if you keep that bratty attitude up," Hyuck says.

Johnny inhales sharply.

This is so fucking humiliating. To be ordered around and slapped like that. However, he finds himself giving a small nod. Not that it'll happen, he motivates himself, he'd never beg for a bite.

Hyuck immediately starts grinding down, and then starts bouncing, arms wrapped around Johnny's neck, soft breaths hitting his neck. "Fuck, you fill me up so good," he grunts out.

Johnny doesn't shy away from it, either. He buries his head in Hyuck's neck, but there's no attempt for any bite, not even as a revenge, despite how he had been dying for it minutes ago, nor any attempts to thrust up. He's _behaving._ "So tight," he gasps, already dizzy with pleasure, and the struggle of keeping his desire to buckle up inside.

"You wanna claim that?" Hyuck coos, out of breath. He's getting sloppier as he nears his end, but Johnny can't fucking care. He can't even think. There's only one thing in his mind and it's Donghyuck and he _knows_ he has to mark his territory. He wants to cum inside, he wants to knot his omega's insides, he wants any alpha to think twice before thinking about Hyuck. If he'll be allowed what he desperately needs, what's a bite or two? Johnny's pride melts away each time Hyuck clenches around his cock and reminds him about his ultimatum. "Please let me—" he still tries, his voice more of a whine rather than a a grunt.

"You know what to do, mutt," Hyuck sneers. His movements aee sharper. While Johnny melted into submission— no, not submission, but maybe compromising, he supposes? Hyuck grows firmer as his desire grows. Now, he's sitting down, Johnny buried balls deep inside, and he's impossibly tight inside and Johnny wants to cry.

What's actually pathetic is that he genuinely needs the permission to cum inside, because he can't find it in himself to go against Hyuck's words.

"Please…" Johnny starts shakily, unshed tears wetting the fabric. God, he doesn't care what at this point. He'd very happily spend the rest of his life underneath Hyuck's heel if he'll get what he desperately needs. "Please make me your bitch, Hyuckie," he whimpers, feeling so exposed, so… dirty. Yet why does it feel so good?

The bite on his neck is immediate, and Johnny knows he can't wait another second as he trembles with pleasure. Who fucking knew it'd actually feel good? The alpha feels absolutely ethereal as if he's an omega in heat who just got knotted, and he can't even feel the shame, because finally he lets go. As he cries out in pleasure, Hyuck caresses his nape, and finds his own, their moans mixing together in a loud harmony.

Seconds pass as Johnny tries to gather his breath. It doesn't seem like he'll be moving for a while, not until his knot cools down at least, but Hyuck is undoing his blindfold.

The room is dimmed. Johnny still blinks open slowly, finding Hyuck's gaze with a fucked out expression. Everything was so new for him, after all. "You did very good," Hyuck praises gently. Then the restraints come off.

As Johnny launches up, Hyuck doesn't even flinch. He doesn't need a reason to. Johnny's big limbs wrap around his smaller figure. The omega keeps whispering calming words to bring the shaking alpha back to earth.

Eventually, Johnny can utter a word or two. "That was… Fucking amazing. You were so amazing." He whispers back with a hoarse voice.

Hyuck pulls back with a bright grin and sparkles in his eyes. "Knew you'd love my surprise, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/seoraebang?s=09)   
> 


End file.
